The Key Of Living
by Cookie2016
Summary: What if Apocalypse had chosen a princess to give birth to a girl which he intended to mate with? Helen Medhane is one of the rare gifted mutants, unfortunately that doesn't make her life comfortable. She's like the black sheep in the family. She does what every teen in her age would do:She runs away. On her way to a certain school, she learns the truth of her soul and her fate.
1. Prologue

The key of living

Prologue

Nile Valley, 3600 BCE

A huge crowd gathered in front of a big dark pyramid with a golden apex. They were bowing into the direction of a wide path. There was a man leading a group of people with masks to the entrance. In the middle many men carried a large stretcher-like thing. On top of that, there sat a man with a ceremonial robe and a half-bird-looking mask. On each side of him rode 2 people, also with ceremonial robes but different masks.

And behind them rode a beautiful princess in a white was very long and looked like stars. A part of her raven-black hair was braided, the rest floated like a waterfall over shoulders. Her hand laid over her rounded stomach. She was expecting a baby. Her gaze wandered off to the side straight to a group of guards. They nodded trying to not draw attention of any other present person.

They all knew that the baby could be a girl. And if it will be, the so called God will take the princess's daughter as his mate and future wife. The princess feared for her childs destiny and future. She didnt want for she, if it will be a girl, that she had no choice to choose a husband on her own.

In the middle of the dark pyramid was a big room with table-looking-like beds. On one laid a young egyptian man, the other was empty. When the so called God was near death in his present body, his four followers would search for someone, in which the Gods soul could be transferred in.

As everyone important rode or walked into the pyramid, the princess winced at a sudden pain in her stomach. The high priest, who would lead the ceremony of the transference came up to her as some guards helped her down the horse, and laid a hand on the round belly.

" سيدي، سوف يولد زوجتك في المستقبل في أي لحظة

(My lord, your future wife will be born at any moment.)", the high priest said looking to the God who laid down his mask and ceremonial robe,

"وإذا لم نتصرف على الفور، وشريك حياتك في المستقبل يموت!

(And if we don't act immediately, your future mate will die!)"

The God nodded and said with his dark voice:

"السماح للانتقال تبدأ!

(Let the transference begin!)"

One of his followers cut the egyptian man, which laid there, on the chest. The wound was immediately healing, within less seconds.

"الآن سوف يحكم إلى الأبد يا سيدي!

(Now you will rule forever, my lord!)"

The God laid down on the bed, when the high priest began the ceremony and a glowing went through the pyramid. Outside of the dark stony building, some men on each corner of it, pulled at ropes with were connected to a blanket-like-covering with a symbol on it.

When the covering slid down and the sun shone onto the golden top, it started glowing. The high priest and the four followers were chanting something.

Meanwhile in another room the princess was screaming like death. But then she stopped. The nurse held something in a white blanket.

"ما هذا؟

?(What is it?)", she asked the nurse.

"؟ ق فتاة سموكم

(Its a girl your highness)", the nurse said happily while looking at the baby, so she couldnt see that the princess frowned at these words.

"وكانت جميلة جدا.

(And she is very beautiful)", the nurse continued, " الرب أكون سعيدا أن يكون هذا رفيقة جميلة إلى جانبه. (The lord will be happy to have such a beautiful mate at his side.)"

The princess still shocked and not happy with the news that her daughter would be the mate of monster, looked helplessly to the guards, which nodded carefully before approaching the nurse.

One to grab the baby and one behind her. The guard which approached for the baby held out his hands and said:

" وسوف تتخذ لها وتقديم لها للرب، مما أتاح له يصلون على الانضمام مستقبلهم.

(I will take her and present her to the lord, giving him blessings on their joining futures.)"

When he said that and the baby was lying in his arms the guard which approached the nurse from behind she was stabbed from behind, with a hand over her mouth so she wouldnt alarm anyone with a scream. The guards turned to the princess whose vision and life started to fade away.

" سيدتي، لدينا للذهاب الآن، إذا كنا نريد أن نخرج من هنا على قيد الحياة!

(My lady, we have to go now, if we want to get out of here alive!)", the first one said.

" صاحب السمو؟

(Your highness?)", the other one asked feared.

" يترك.

(Leave.)", she said weakly.

" ماذا؟

(What?)", one of them asked.

"ترك ورعاية جيدة لها.

(Leave and take good care of her.)", she begged weakly, "أنا لا يمكن أن يعيش على.(I cannot live on.)"

"لكن سموكم، ابنتك بحاجة لك!

(But your highness, your daughter needs you!)"

"لا تنزعج تفهم ذلك؟

(Dont you understand it?) سأموت هنا. (I will die here.) أنا لست من المفترض أن يعيش على. (Im not supposed to live on.) انا ابدا لم اكن. (I never was.)"

She turned to her daughter.

"يجب أن تأخذ مكاني.

(You must take my place.) وسوف يكون مفخرة مصر صغيرتي. (You will be the pride of Egypt my little one.) سيكون اسمك التاريخ باعتباره مفتاح المعيشة. (Your name will be history as the key of living.)"

After she said the last word her vision went black and her breathing stopped.

" صاحب السمو؟

(Your highness?)", one guard whisper screamed.

" مهلا!

(Hey!) علينا الذهاب الان. (We have to go now!) يجب علينا حماية ابنتها في جميع التكاليف. (We must protect her daughter at all costs.)", the other said.

The first one nodded and followed his friend threw the pyramid, avoiding the middle, where the ceremony still took place. Before they could get out their gaze locked with two other guards standing there and watching the transference. The four nodded at each other before the two at the door. turned and shut the room close. Thats when the pyramid started to collapse.

Wow new word record to for me. This is not my first fanfiction. I also have some on Wattpad if youre interested. I can also try upload them here, just let me know. But back to this story; This was the prologue, did you like it? And also important do you want me to continue? If yes see ya next time.


	2. Meeting Them

Meeting Them

The not so distant time

Helen´s POV

I´m Helen Medhane, 16 years old and a normal teenage girl with a normal life, attending a normal school until a certain day. It came so suddenly that I feared I would die of a heart attack.

That certain day

I was in school and like every school day, the famous girl group lead by Annabelle had to be mean bullies again. Lucky for me that the school bell rang. I headed for my first class. It was math. Seriously. Who the heck needs functions and parables in his life. I didn´t get it. Well my next subject lightened my mood a bit.

Art class.

It was the only class in school I had in which I could feel free. That sounded weird. Well I meant with feeling free that I could let my inspirations run free. It made me happy when the results would be something emotional and reflecting to my life. Since I could think I was a fan of art, it didn´t matter if it was art music or dances. I must admit that I´m not a sporty person.

My stamina was really really bad. I had failed many times with running. Yeah ... like I said ... not the sporty type. The teacher didn´t understood. I mean I wasn´t the only one.

Rebbie was in a bad shape too. And she got the understanding. In my sport class were just sporty jerks.

I was an outsider, an outcast, a misfit. And you may have guessed I have no friends. I had one best friend in elementary school and we went to the same high school after that and she was still in most of my classes. But guess who her new best friend is.

Yep ... Annabelle and her girly group. Or Barbie group. I was in deep thoughts as the bell rang again and it was lunch time. Math, sports and art are already done, so that just leaves science. I hated that subject too. The teacher was like a pervert. But not so worse like the sport teacher. He really is worse.

I jerked out of my thoughts again, but this time it was Annabelle´s stupid and high crinched laughing. I mean how can someone laugh like this? And this loud? Come on my ears are exploding any second. And there they were. The glaring daggers of death and disgust. From the whole group: Annabelle, her disgusting pervert boyfriend and of course my old best friend from elementary school.

You can´t imagine how I feel right now. Actually I feel like this every day even during the weekend. And it didn´t change in science. 30 minutes were already over when suddenly I felt a piercing pain on my back like it was burning. And not only on my back. My abdomen and my throat. The ground beneath us started to shake. Everyone screamed, I was still screaming. But I didn´t do it just because it was an earthquake. No. The pain was a factor too.

No one´s POV

The ground started to shake and everyone screamed. It last until the end.

"Ok everyone calm down now, it´s over", the calming voice of a man in a wheelchair kids were running in hectic even if the man said to calm down.

"Charles?" Another man came around the corner.

"What is it Hank?"

"I have a strange feeling with the earthquake. You should check out what was responsible for it." "Where is the source?"

"In Cairo, but ..."

"What but?"

"I detected something else."

"We can take care of it later. Let´s go to Cerebro."

"Charles."

"What?" Hank looked at Charles feet. He sighed.

"Ok you walk and I wheel there. Happy?"

Charles connected with Cerebro and smiled.

"What? What is it?"

"It´s her!"

"Who?"

"Moira."

"What? Moira MacTaggert?"

"Mmhmm" Hank crossed his arms and leaned back.

"Give me the details"

"She looks amazing. She´s barely aged a day. She ..."

"No I meant ... what is she doing there?" Hank asked, "What is the CIA in with this?"

"She´s going back to deliver a report ... I´m going to go there. See if she knows something."

"And you wanna go see Moira", Hank stated.

"I wanna go check her out, check out the situation", Charles corrected himself.

"Hmm."

Meanwhile

Egypt

No one´s POV

A young mutant walked hidden in a cloak with a hood between the stands with a curious look on his bluish face. He spotted a young girl with brown hair who´s eyes went white and summoned a storm. The girl stole some money from a stand and ran away with the stands owner following her.

The young male mutant followed them to a side passage. The brown haired girl was cornered. Just then three other men came running. The stand owner threatened with a knife, but as the mutant held his right hand up. Some sand flew to the three men and cut their heads up. The man with the knife backed up only to see the mutants eyes go white and he felt himself surrounded by the wall behind him as his vision blacked out.

The next day

Helen´s POV

I felt like shit. Like real shit. My head was pounding and my throat and back still burned like fire. My vision was blurry but cleared out after I blinked a few times. I tried to stand up only to notice that I was bound on a bed.

A hospital bed.

Did I get injured during the little shake?

"Hello Helen. Good you´re hopefully awake. Because you have to explain some things to us."

I looked around for the source of the enraged voice and saw my parents sitting o chairs to each of my side.

"Why am I bound?"

"Shut up misfit!"

"We know what you are! You can´t hide it anymore!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, spare us from this little dirty game from you. You know what we mean! You´re a mutant!"

"What?" I yelled in disbelief.

"Don´t you dare talk to us like that!"

"Don´t you dare to claim this shit!"

That was it.

This would have been my last sentence to say. Both of them launched at me but before they could do any worse we heard footsteps approaching and they quickly unbound me just as the door opened. A nurse came in with three other persons.

Two men and a woman. One of the men was sitting in a wheelchair. The three of them stopped behind the nurse when she said:

"Oh sorry I didn´t knew that you were having visitors."

"That´s no problem. We were just saying goodbye", my mom said with a forced smile of hers.

Both of my parents went out followed by the nurse. Before she closed the door she said:

"Call when something is wrong, ok?"

The man in the wheelchair approached me with an outstretched hand.

"Hello Helen I´m Charles Xavier, nice to meet you."

"It´s nice to meet you too, professor", I said taking his hand and shaking it.

I heard about him in the news and read about him in the newspapers. Professor Charles Francis Xavier, running a school for young mutants sort-of as a headmaster with his friend Hank McCoy. "That´s right my dear", he said.

Did he read my thoughts?

"Yes I did."

Why are you here?

"Yesterday there was an earthquake, the source was in Cairo", he started.

The woman took out some documents from her bag she carried over her shoulder.

"I was tracking a cult, a group. They call themselves Ashir En Sabah Nur. Named after an ancient being they believe to be the world´s first ..."

"Mutant?" I interrupted the woman.

"Yes. The most believe that the first mutant was born tens of thousands of years ago. They also believe that he will rise again.

You see the hieroglyphs on these photos describe a specific set of powers greater than any man could possess. The cults believe that he had the ability to transfer his consciousness from body to body. So whenever he was close to death he would just take on a new body. And if this new body belonged to a mutant, he inherited the abilities from him, taking his own, which he earned over time, with him." She stopped for a moment before continuing.

"And wherever this all-powerful mutant was he always had four principle followers. Protectors he would imbue with powers ..."

"Like the four horsemen of the apocalypse? He has that from the bible", I stated.

"Or the bible got it from him."

I chuckled.

"But what have I to do with it?" I asked seriously.

Now the man in the wheelchair spoke again.

"When I linked with Cerebro, I felt something else. The source of the earthquake from Cairo and that feeling were some kind of connected. I looked into the direction of this feeling ... and it lead to your school ... to you."

My eyes widened.

"To me? You´re sure about this?"

"Yes, absolutely. And I want you to come with us to my school so that we can look after the connection."

Wait hold on! Are you saying that I´m ... a mutant?

"Yes you are. I´m sorry my dear. I know how hard life is for you even when you were living without the revealed x-gene. but I promise you:

I will help you in every way I can!"

I sighed.

He was right. My life isn´t easy and it wasn´t easy before. I thought about all the incidents that made feel like shit. But then I heard him clear his throat.

"We should go now. Moira has some clothes packed for you."

I nodded and took the clothes the two men walked, well ... one of them walked and the other one wheeled out the door, while Moira helped me with putting on the clothes.

It took a few, maybe three hours to get to the "school". It was huge. A huge mansion on a very huge property. the car drove threw a big gate. The path behind the gate lead through a small forest. The forest cleared out and revealed the mansions forecourt.

"Welcome to the school for the gifted, Helen!"

"Great to be here", I answered nervous and unsure.

I doubt that someone will be different from my high school class.

"No they will be different, don´t worry."

How do you wanna know?

"They´re my students and I can read thoughts, if you forgot that. Now let´s get you settled in. Oh wait, someone else can do that."

Who?

"You´ll see", the professor replied with strange smirk.

Hmmm.

He chuckled.

We got all out of the car and the others headed for the doors. I was going to follow them when I heard a "Bamf" behind me. I was so startled by it, that I slipped and fell down the stairs. Before I hit the ground, I felt a strong pair of hands gripping onto my arms. Blue hands ... with three fingers ... "Hello. I´m sorry if I made you tripping."

I turned to see a young male mutant. With blue skin and black hair. He had some symbols in his face, well they looked more like scars. I let my hands slide over the symbols.

"Did you do this?" My voice was trembling. He nodded.

So they had to be scars.

My hands roamed over his face, until they ´accidently´ brushed over his lips. I looked back into his yellow eyes to see him leaning in.

Wait, leaning in?

It was when I felt something tighten around my waist. I looked down to see a blue pointy tale.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes my tail doesn´t listen to me."

"I-It´s ok", I whispered.

"Well I think we should get you settled in."

So he was the one the professor spoke of. Oh just wait professor, I will get my revenge, I thought to myself with a hidden smile.


	3. Something Precious

Something Precious

Helen´s POV

The young male blue skin-toned mutant, which name, I learned, is Kurt or Nightcrawler, became my best friend immediately. He was very nice. He showed me to my room.

"The professor is waiting for us."

His voice held a german accent and I must say it was kind-of cute. I blushed.

"Hey what´s wrong with you? Why are you blushing?"

"Eh? What? Oh eeeeh ... it´s ... nothing, really nothing."

Hic.

Oh please, not a hiccup. I can´t need that right now.

"Well let´s go then."

I nodded. We got to some stairs and I may have tripped ... ok well I definately tripped. But who could blame me? Next to me was a damned sexy mutant walking. He caught me just in time.

"Are we a magnet to tripping today?"

He chuckled. And I smiled. I just freaking smiled ... and tugged a strand of hair behind my ear. We got to an elevator, which was ...small? I don´t know. As we waited I realized some movement next to me. It was Kurt, who has approached me a little, his yellow eyes staring forward. I didn´t realise that I was staring until he must have noticed and turned is head.

I quickly looked away, biting my lip. He shifted his weight uneasy. It seemed like something was bothering him. I turned my look back to him when I saw that he was now the one staring. I lost myself in his honey-like eyes. Everything seemed to go by in slow motion. He was approaching me more and I was backing away until I met the wall. And then I just saw a blur.

One of Kurts hands held onto my waist and the other one was cupping my face. Only a few inches were separating our face. His breathing felt warm and soothing, at the same time, on my face. Just then he closed the gap and our lips met.

His lips were soft and warm. I suddenly felt something tickling. The feeling became stronger, and the lust as well. That feeling which tickled me was moving upwards. I let one of my hands roam down. I met a hand with three fingers. He might have thought I didn´t want his hand there, but ...

ooooh he was so mistaken.

I replaced his hand where it was before, before gliding my hand over his arm and shoulder to his neck. His tail was now surrounding my waist and every second it was tightening and pressing me against his body. I could literally feel the need he had. I had to admit I had it too, the need. But before we could go any farther we were interrupted by a mental throat clearing.

The professor.

Of course it had to be him.

Kurt´s POV

I showed the girl her room.

She was really stunning. Her long black hair was, currently, braided in a fishtail braid, the blue eyes and the pale skin that looked so smooth and soft, that I wanted to touch it. I shook my head and said: "The professor is waiting for us."

She blushed and I asked:

"What´s wrong with you? Why are you blushing?"

"Eh? What? Oh eeeeh ... it´s ... nothing, really nothing", she stammered, followed by a hiccup.

"Well let´s go then."

She replied with a nod.

When we got to the saris she tripped but I caught her just in time, one hand on her waist and the other on her arm for support.

"Are we a magnet to tripping today?"

She smiled when I chuckled. Her smile was really beautiful, it made her even more beautiful then she already was.

On our way to the elevator she tucked a loose strand of her black hair behind her ear. In the elevator I shifted a bit uncomfortably. I stared to the front but sensed that she was staring at me so I turned around. But she looked away quickly, biting her lip. Goddamn she was sexy. I just wanted to hug her, touch her, kiss her. I slowly approached her and then her blue eyes locked with mine. The demonic yellow ones.

While I approached her, she backed away to the wall.

I couldn´t hold it anymore. I let one of my hands hold onto her waist and one hand cupping her face, never breaking eye contact. And then I finally lost it. I closed the small remaining gap between us and covered her lips with mine. Hers were just so soft and warm. I let my hand on her waist glide under her shirt. She jerked a bit at the sudden contact, skin on skin. I felt her hand on mine and pulled it back hesitantly.

But she replaced it on the same spot. Her hand glided over my arm and shoulder to my neck. My tail flicked excited and surrounded her waist, tightening every second. This moment was so feeling good and I felt the need from both of us. I never wanted to let go of her.

But then I heard a metal throat clearing.

It was from the professor.

I separated from her hesitantly and with an annoyed groan.

"I know you´re frustrated, Kurt. But we need to discuss something important."

The professor wheeled around the corner motioning for us to follow. So we did, until we got to cerebro.

"Well Helen, do you already know what your mutation is?"

She shook her head. So Helen was her name. It suited her perfectly. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman I fell for immediately.

"Kurt, please. Spare me from your mental romance lecture, ok?"

I sighed and nodded. He continued.

"Moira did some more research about that mutant she told you before. And she stumbled over something very interesting."

Moira stepped to his side with some sort of portrait.

"This shows En Sabah Nur with his four horsemen and ... a young egyptian princess. In one legend it´s said that he chose a royal family member, to produce an over-powerful mutant child. It´s said that he tried it many times, but every baby was human. He would kill the baby and the mother if the baby was human. But he stopped his actions when one of his horsemen told him that this princess was having a mutant baby growing inside of her. The mother died shortly after the birth and En Sabah Nur vanished from view. But not without casting something over the baby."

"Like a spell?" I asked.

Moira nodded.

"Yes. Something like that. And if he should somehow return, ... she would feel it. Just before En Sabah Nur vanished from view he had let a symbol burned on the baby's skin. It should look like this ..."

She showed us the symbol.

"But that was ... I don´t know ... centuries ago?"

"Yeah but that is when this spell comes into action. En Sabah Nur would live forever but he wanted the baby at his side. So whenever the baby died, it was reborn. Keeping the same soul, mind, feelings and mutations."

"What have I to do with it?" Helen asked.

My gosh, her voice is so sexy. The professor cleared his throat.

"Please Kurt. Again: Spare me."

I smiled. Continue.

"I will use cerebro now to track that mutant", he said still looking at me.

"But I thought he vanished."

The professor looked serious.

"You remember the little earthquake? In Cairo? It was because he woke up again from his sleep."

He wheeled to a helmet and put it on. The door closed and the big round room darkened. I took Helens hand and squeezed it. The helmet started to glow and suddenly the room was filled with white light formed as persons.

"What are those?"

"Those are the humans ... and these ..."

The white lights changed to red ones.

"... these are all the mutants.

I´m connected to all of their minds ...

Where are you?"

Suddenly he sighed and said:

"Hello, old friend. I´m sorry. I am so sorry! I feel your pain ..."

"Who is he talking to?" Helen asked.

"To Erik."

Both, me and Helen jumped. Behind us were Mystique, Hank and Alex.

"...and your loss", the professor continued.

"What happened to them, it was terribly wrong. But come back to us. I can help you.

Think of your wife, think of your daughter. What would they have wanted?"

Suddenly he stiffened and his look grew serious.

"Hank?"

Hank walked over and leaned down.

"He´s not alone."

Cerebro started beeping.

"Hey, Charles, wait", Hank said.

Something was definately wrong.

"Oh, my god", Charles whispered.

The lights and the rest of the room went purple.

"Charles, get out!"

"I´ve never felt power like this before."

We watched as his eyes went completely black.

"Charles. Charles, get out of there."

"What´s going on? What´s happening?" Moira asked.

"I think ...

Someone´s taken over Cerebro. They´ve taken control of it."

"To do what?"

"To connect."

...

"Charles!"

Hank went to take the helmet off of Charles but yelped and the professor started to scream.

"Hank do something!"

Hank teared apart the cables and yelled:

"It won´t shut down!"

"Alex!"

"What?"

"Destroy it! Destroy everything! Destroy Cerebro!"

Alex ran forward and shot red blasts. The professor gasped. Suddenly he slumped into his wheelchair. Everything was burning. Alex and Hank wheeled Charles out with Moira, Mystique, me and Helen in the front.

"Charles, are you ok?"

Suddenly Helen collapsed. I caught her just in time. I held her on her waist and one of her arms was on my shoulder.

"What is it, Helen?" I asked afraid.

She blinked a few times before she responded.

"I ... don´t ... know. My throat ..."

She fainted and I tightened my grip on her and clutched to her body as if my life depended on it. I looked at her throat and gasped.

It was the same symbol like the one Moira had shown us.

Before I could speak up we heard sounds from the other of the hallway. A purple shiny dome appeared and when it opened, it revealed five persons. One of them had that symbol on his armor. I assumed him to be that all-powerful mutant.

But I wasn´t sure so I asked:

"Who are you?"

"That doesn´t matter to you, my child."

There was a short pause before he continued.

"The most important thing is, that you have something or rather ...

someone ...

who belongs to me and who is very precious to me!"

He held his hand out and with a blink, Helen was in his arms. I growled furiously.

"Helen!"

"Charles!"

I turned around to just see the professor flying with his wheelchair to the little group of intruders. The group walked into another dome of purple shine.

"Hey! Hey asshole!" Alex yelled.

"All will be revealed, my child", the mutant with Helen said before disappearing and before Alex shot his red blast.

Wooooo yeeeaaaah

That was amazing. He else thought that?

Please vote, share and comment.

I would be happy.

Oh and before I forget it: Does someone of you has a name for Helen that sounds like ancient egyptian?


	4. On The Way To The Rescue

On the way to rescue

 **~Dream~**

Shioneeh! ...

SHIONEEH! ...

What?

Wake up my sweet daughter!

No, I don't want to!

But your life is depending on what I have to tell you!

What is it?

Ok, listen to me! You have to find a way to your other soul part.

You mean soul mate?

Yes.

But why?

Because he has you in his control?

Who?

Your father.

My father?

Yes, and you are promised to him.

What? Why am I promised to my father? You don´t mean promise like engaged, do you?

Yes, I do mean that.

Oh my god.

No please, don´t overreact. Look I watched over you from heaven since you were born. Someone had told you about an all-powerful mutant, right? That´s your father and your fiancé.

Wait, I thought we were just promised to each other?

Please listen to me, my dear. You can undo the engagement.

How?

Like I just said: Find your soul mate and connect with him. You have already done one step of connecting or bonding.

Wait ... you mean ...

Yes. That blue mutant with the tail. You feel the need to have him by your side and he does too. I can tell that he wants to find you and rip your father into pieces.

*chuckle*

Now my dear. I have to go.

No wait! What´s with that symbol on my neck?

You noticed haven´t you? ... That´s the symbol he let be burned to your neck, so every time he would recognize you. And before I forget it: Avoid him at night time´s!

Why?

You´ll see why. Don´t bond with your father. Bond with your mate and be happy!

Wait!

 **~Dream end~**

 **No one's POV**

"Kurt, wake up! KURT!"

The blue mutant jerked awake.

"What?" he yelled.

He stiffened as he saw worried and sad faces from Jean and Scott and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"Alkali Lake."

He sighed before stiffening again.

"Wait, why are we here ... and ... where is Helen?"

He expected an answer but only met face, which were becoming more and more sad by the second.

"No", he whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. But he took her and the professor with him."

Kurt hid his head in his hands and felt the tears already rolling. 'I wanted to protect her and never let her suffer.'

"I know Kurt, you can´t change what happened. But you can change the out coming before it´s going to happen."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then why are we sitting here? Let´s go!"

"First we have to get in there and get everyone else out!"

Meanwhile somewhere near Cairo

 **Helen's POV**

I woke up with a pain. I groaned as it shot through my veins and skin.

Someone laid his hands on my shoulder.

"You're blocking me!"

'It's the professor!' I thought happily.

"How?"

"I can shield their minds from your power. It's one of the gifts I've acquired throughout the millennia."

'Is he this all-powerful mutant?'

"But to see ... inside a mind ... to control it... that's your gift.

...

You saw it didn't you? The glory of what's to come."

My eyes finally shot open and I immediately closed them. The light of the sun was stinging in my eyes. I tried one more time. When I managed, I looked around to see a group of people.

The professor was behind me, his hands on my shoulder. The next person I saw was a girl with white hair. Behind us was another girl, but with dark long hair, she was glaring at me.

'Why are you glaring at me? I didn't do a thing to you!' I thought.

Just then her eyes widened. But I didn't care, I kept looking around. The next person was a man in the professor's age.

'That's this Magneto they were talking about in the news!'

He too looked at me with a strange look in the eyes. The last one was a boy with almost the same hairstyle like the white-haired girl. He had blond hair and huge metal-wings. his look in the eyes showed interest.

"You're going to take part in all this killing ... and destruction?"

'Wait what?'

"It's all I've ever known", Magneto said.

"No, it isn't. You've just forgotten."

"No, Charles, I remember. Your way doesn't work."

'What way?'

"I've shown him a better way. A better world", someone said. I looked up to see a weird looking guy sitting in front of the professor. He was dressed in some kind of strange armor.

"No, you've just tapped into his rage and pain. That's all you've done", the professor shot back.

Then he looked back to Magneto.

"I told you from the moment I met you, there is more to you, Erik."

'Oh man, please. That just sounds like romance.'

"There is good in you too."

"In every person is something good under the darkness", I said, catching everyone's attention.

"Whatever it is you think you saw in me, Charles ... I buried it ... with my family.

...

And you! You don't know a thing about me and what I've suffered!"

I jumped at the raise of his voice, before answering in a serious, but also sad tone: "Yes, I have. And I bet none of you knows how it felt, to be treated like I was!"

That weird looking guy kneeled in front of me.

"I know, my dear. You've felt pain. You were hurt so many times. And I wasn't there for you, in the millennia, you lived. But I'm here know, for you, Shioneeh!"

'What ...'

"I'm not Shioneeh, what or whoever this is or was."

He chuckled in amusement.

"Do not worry my child, you will remember!"

 **Back to Alkali Lake**

 **Kurt' POV**

Some men were walking by and talking, they didn't notice us, thanks to Jean.

I stood next to a massive door, which was marked as secure cell when Scott asked me: "What's taking so long?"

I turned and said: "I can't get in. They have a field around it, like the helicopter."

"There's gotta be a way to cut the power", he stated

 **Near Cairo**

 **Helen's POV**

"Charles ... you will send a message ... to every living mind. You will tell them that this earth will be laid waste. That it is I, En Sabah Nur ... who will wreak this upon them."

"What if he doesn't want to?" I snapped.

He kneeled in front of me and raised his hand to touch my head.

The last thing I heard before falling into darkness was: "Sleep!"

 **At Alkali Lake**

 **Kurt's POV**

We were walking through the halls when we saw a hangar with a machine, mix of plane and helicopter. The door closed when Scott said:

"Guys, that could be our way out of here."

We kept walking before we heard the professor's voice in our heads.

 _"Hear me ... inhabitants of this world."_

We stopped immediately in our tracks.

"What is that?" Scott asked.

 _"This is a message."_

"I think it's the professor", Jean said.

 _"A message to every man, woman and mutant in the world._

 _You have lost your way._

 _But I have returned._

 _The day of reckoning is here._

 _All your buildings ... all of your towers and temples will fall._

 _And the dawn of a new age will rise._

 _For there is nothing you can do ... to stop what is coming._

 _This message is for one reason alone. To tell the strongest among you ..._

 _Those with the greatest power ..."_

 _There was a short silence._

 _" ... protect those without. That's my message to the world."_

"He just spoke to me", Jean said.

"I think he spoke to everyone", Scott answered.

"I could hear him too", I murmured.

"No, no ... he just sent me a hidden message. One he knew only I could hear. I know where they are."

"Wait, that means you also know where Helen is?"

"Yes."


	5. Before The Battle

Before the battle

 _"He just spoke to me", Jean said._

 _"I think he spoke to everyone", Scott answered._

 _"I could hear him too", I murmured._

 _"No, no ... he just sent me a hidden message. One he knew only I could hear. I know where they are."_

 _"Wait, that means you also know where Helen is?"_

 _"Yes."_

 **Kurt's POV**

Just then a man with a gun walked the corner.

"Hey!" he yelled and pulled his gun. I quickly grabbed Jean and Scott and teleported into another hallway. Every time we came to a corner, we looked around carefully 'till we came to a locked door with a 'Warning, Restricted Area'-Sign.

"The generator. It's worth a shot", Scott said.

"Kurt?"

I grabbed onto their shoulders and teleported us into the locked room.

Suddenly we heard someone breathing. It sounded like it was something wild. It also sniffed the air. We turned to a huge container-thing.

"There's some kind of animal in there", Scott said.

"It's no animal. It's a man."

'A man? But a normal man doesn't sound like this, right?'

"Who is he?" I asked.

Jean shook her head.

"That part of him has been taken away."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they turned him into some kind of weapon."

We heard the soldiers outside and hid behind the container, when the door flew open. Then there was a voice.

 _"Charlie Three, report. Did you find them?"_

Jean lifted her hand and opened the container door. When it opened the alarm went off.

Suddenly one of the soldiers exclaimed: "Fire!"

And they started to shoot. We stepped back afraid. Then we heard screaming, one that sounded like anger and the others like pain.

 _"Weapon X is loose! I repeat, Weapon X is loose!"_ someone said.

We walked out the room when we saw the soldiers on the ground, dead.

"You're sure he's not an animal?"

We followed the trail of dead soldiers 'till we met that man, which killed the soldiers. He was dressed weird.

"Scott, wait."

He had his hand on his glasses. The man stopped in his tracks. Jean walked towards him.

"Jean."

She raised her hands to take that strange looking thing, he had on his head, off, but her wrists were grabbed, before she could take that thing off. She then closed her eyes and I think she did something telepathic. Jean lowered her hands and the man looked to Scott and me weirdly before running out.

"What'd you do to him?" Scott asked.

"I found a piece of his past and gave it back to him", Jean answered, "Just the few memories I could reach."

"I hope that's the last we've seen of that guy."

We ran back in to find the others. We separated, I went into a room with more dead soldiers. There was a greenish window. I looked through it to see another blue one, a silver haired one with strange glasses, Moira and Mystique.

"Go away from the door", I said and motioned with my hand.

They gave me strange looks.

"Hey", I said.

Mystique then motioned to her ear and that's when I got it, that they can't hear me. I looked down to a switch and pressed it.

"Stay away from the door."

"The what?"I heard the blue furry one ask.

"The door! Stay away from the door!"

They ran to the side yelling.

"On three. One ..." I started counting, " ... two ..." and looked at my fingers. Just then the door blew open.

I ran out the room and teleported into the hallway and I almost bumped into Scott.

He yelled:"Jesus!"

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized. While running, I got stares from that silver-haired dude.

'What?'

"This way!" Scott yelled.

 **Back in Egypt**

 **Helen's POV**

I woke up again, but in a different atmosphere. It was bright and looked like an egyptian room. There were white and transparent curtains hanging around the soft bed I was laying on. My gaze drifted over my clothing. It was changed.

'Hopefully not from that weird dude.'

It was a very long dress, with some transparent layers. It had a low cut and the back was free. The straps were being hold by an egyptian collar. My hair was in full length except for a few strands, which were braided. Luckily my hair covered my bare back. I didn't like it very much, having my back free, but with the temperature here, it was fine. A door opened and that all-powerful mutant walked in. I quickly shut my eyes, trying to pretend, that I was still asleep. And he bought it. I heard him pulling the curtains to the side and felt him sitting down on the bed. In the next second his hand was caressing my cheek.

"My dear Shioneeh! How I wish for you to remember, that we are promised and destined for each other. I was shocked, when you said you weren't treated very nice. It hurt me that my little one was hurt herself. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you. Every life you lived and every time you died. But now, everything changed. I will be there for you and hope we will be happy together and that you will carry our heirs, my goddess!"

I felt a breeze.

'Oh please don't tell me he's leaning down for a kiss!'

Just then I heard someone say:

"It's time, my lord!"

'Thank goodness! But what is it time for?'

I couldn't think further, this so called lord picked me up in his arms and walked outside with me.

He laid me down gently on a blanket.

"This was meant to be the center of the universe before I was betrayed. Now it will be!"

A few moments later I heard the wind picking up and sounds of cracking and explosions. I felt someone squeezing my hand and I knew, that it was the professor.

 **At Alkali Lake.**

 **Kurt's POV**

The door to the hangar with the plane-thing opened and we walked in.

"Nice", furry guy said.

"Hey, Hank, do you think you can fly this thing?" Mystique asked.

"Yeah, I can figure it out."

"Hey guys", Scott called out and we turned our attention to him and some uniforms he was standing next to.

"Flight suits."

"You got your warplane.

Let's go to war!"

 **Back to Cairo**

 **Helen's POV**

Apocalypse was forming a helmet out of the sand for Magneto.

"A gift", he said, "from the past you left behind and the future that lies ahead. You will reach down, my son. Deep into the earth. Rip everything they've built from the ground. Wipe clean this world."

'What?'

"And we will lead those that survive into a better one."

"And me?" the professor, sitting next to me, asked.

"Am I to play a role in this madness?"

"You have one of the most important role s of all", he got as answer.

"And Helen? What role does she have? Why is she dressed like this?"

"She has the most important role here. She is going to be my wife and the mother of our heirs!"

"No!" the professor yelled.

'He cares about me too? Like a father!'

"She is promised to me since she was born. But we couldn't fulfill our destinies together, I was betrayed. But now, I have her back. She will be my wife, don't worry!"

 **At the plane**

 **Kurt's POV**

We were all sitting in the plane, Moira and Hank flying it. Mystique sat in front of me, next to her Jean and then Scott. On my right side the silver-haired dude, chewing a gum. SIlence was surrounding us. I couldn't stop thinking of Helen and how she is was at the moment. Jean must be annoyed by my thoughts.

"No Kurt, I'm not. Besides, I think she's fine. She's with the professor. We will get there in time and save them!"

I smiled almost unnoticeably. We fell into silence again before Jean spoke up again.

"Were you scared? That day in D.C., were you scared?" she asked Mystique.

"No", she answered.

"But I was scared on my first mission", she continued, "I was on a plane like this with my friends. About your age. We called ourselves the X-Men."

"Your brother was there", she said to Scott, "We used to call him Havok. He was a real handful, but when it came down to it, he was very brave."

"What happened to the rest of the kids who went with you? The X-Men?" I asked.

"Hank and I are the only ones left", Mystique answered me, "I couldn't save the rest of them. I told you, I'm not a hero."

"Well, you're hero to us", Jean said, "Seeing you that day on TV changed my life!"

"Mine too!" I said.

"Mine too", the guy next to me said, "I still live in my mom's basement but, you know, everything else is ...

It's pretty much the same!"

We smiled at that.

"I'm a total loser."

That comment made us laugh


	6. The Battle Part 1 And Worries

The Battle part 1 and worries

 **Helen's POV**

I still heard the sounds of crashing and other. I felt that I was being carried by that power seeking mutant, I could feel his strong muscled arms underneath me.

"My Shioneeh ..."

 _'Man, please get it already! I'm not your Shioneeh! And I never will be!'_

"It won't take long 'till you're mine!"

"Master, wouldn't it be wise to bond with her after this? When the world is a better place?" a male voice asked.

"You're right. But I need protection to complete the transfer."

I didn't listen to the rest as I felt pain going through my body. It was so painful, that I opened my eyes screaming, my hand clenching to my chest as if I would rip my heart out any moment.

"What is happening?"

"My dear, you're under pain? Don't worry it will stop soon enough!"

The mutant laid me down somewhere, but at least it was soft.

"Rest my dear. You will need your strength!"

He turned to the winged mutant who looked at me, some kind of carrying and loving, I didn't knew why.

I looked around to see, that we were in a big hall, a group of statues standing there. One was the winged man, the second was the one with the helmet, two female statues and then came a statue of their god on a throne. And beside him was sitting a statue of me.

The winged mutant carried the professor over to one of the two stone tables and laid him down.

"You're just another false god. And whoever's left to follow you when this is all over, they will betray you again."

"You're wrong, Charles. For the first time in a thousand lifetimes, I have you."

 _'Wait, what is he going to do with him?'_

"For all my gifts, I have yet to possess the one I needed most ...

To be everywhere.

...

To be everyone!"

 _'What?'_

 **At the plane**

 **Kurt's POV**

"Seventh wonder, twelve o'clock", Hank said. Mystique jumped out of her seat and walked to the front.

"He has the professor in the center of the pyramid", Jean said.

"And Helen?" I asked worried.

"She's there too.

He's going to transfer his consciousness into the professor. If he does that he'll have the power to control every mind in the world. And then ..."

She looked worried to me:

" ... he will bond with her and force her to some kind of marriage."

My anger made its way to the surface.

"I won't let that happen!" I yelled, "She's not his property!"

We flew around the pyramid when Moira asked: "What the hell is that?"

"It's Erik", Mystique answered.

My seat- neighbor sped to the front. Mystique turned and took a look at us before saying:

"You guys help Nightcrawler get into the pyramid. Get Charles and Helen. I'll take care of Erik."

"How are we gonna get through that?"

"I can get you in there", Speedy said, "I came here for him. Let me help you."

"The rest of you, get Charles and Helen on this plane and get him out of here."

"We're not leaving without you!" I said with a raised voice.

"Don't worry. We'll catch up."

"Hold on", Hank said starting to land the plane. I couldn't wait to get out of here and hold my sweet girl in my arms again.

"Don't worry, Kurt. You will", Jean said with a smile.

 **In the pyramid**

 **Helen's POV**

The pain was still there. Slowly I saw specks of visions, what happened to world at the same moment. I knew this would have something to do with the pain I was feeling.

I opened my moth and yelled and screamed for it to stop.

"Stop it! Please, stop this." My voice was getting quieter and whinier. I caught the attention of the other persons in this hall.

"What have you done to her?" the professor yelled.

The blue skinned mutant ignored him and walked toward me. I already felt sweat on my skin. By the looks of their faces, my state must look horrible to them.

"She looks more pale then ever!"

My breathing picked up, as did my heartbeat. The world was dying and I could feel it. I was somehow connected to the world and the pain showed me that. The blue skinned one has reached me and had a hand on mine, which was still clenching to my chest.

"My dear, I will make your pain go away, I will make you stronger", he said. He put his other hand on my cheek, cupping my face. I felt a sudden flow of energy going right through me. It was painful but also relieving at the same time. It made me a bit tired.

 ** _"Rest."_**

I was still having my consciousness but I couldn't move.

"Go. Protect me until the transference is complete. And Shioneeh until we've bonded!"

The others went or flew out, going to fulfill their given task.

Outside the pyramid and plane at the same time

 **Kurt's POV**

"Hank, you go with the kids. Moira will be waiting on the plane."

"Wait", Scott interrupted.

"What?"

"Not all of us can fully control our powers."

"Then don't. You need to embrace them. We all do", she said while turning to her mutant form. Speedy spit out his gum before he grabbed Mystique and sped off with her.

After they've sped off, we ran through the ruins, which were left. We stopped and hid behind them, my tail swinging around without a rest.

"There's an entrance. It's clear."

I sensed something dangerous and looked up to see a winged mutant flying towards us.

"Kurt! Get in there!"

I immediately teleported to the entrance and then inside. It was huge and could be compared to a maze. Some minutes of teleporting here and there went by.

 _'Helen, where are you?'_

 _'Kurt, you have to hurry!'_ I heard Jean suddenly in my head.

"I'm trying. It's like a maze in here", I answered.

I looked around and saw a shadow on the wall getting bigger, the next moment I was thrown against the wall. I quickly teleported behind this person, when he grabbed my tail. I teleported us through the pyramid, I wanted to get him off of me.

 _'Kurt, no!'_

We were soon outside. We were flying through the air, me still trying to get him off and him still trying to kill me. I recognized him as the winged guy from the cage fight in Berlin. I tried to get him off with teleporting, almost falling to the ground and almost bumping into a destroyed building. He was still pulling at my tail. Then I saw something that looked like a cage and teleported there, me in front of the iron bars and him behind him, still a hand grabbing my tail. I turned to face him and sai:

"Auf Wiedersehen! (=Goodbye!) " before yanking my tail out of his grip and smashing him against the bars, making him unconscious.

I teleported back into the pyramid and ran hearing something and then there was a scream, a female one. I teleported to the source and found the professor. I grabbed him and teleported to the plane. I was disappointed and sad, that I didn't find Helen with him.

"I'll be right back", I told Moira. She nodded.

I got Jean and then went for Scott.

"Scott, glasses on!" I yelled. He did as I told him and brought him to the plane too. The last one was Hank, I caught him in the midair. When we were at the plane he said:"Let's go!"

But I yelled:"No, I am not leaving without Helen!"

Jean shot me glance.

"Kurt, we know, but I can assure you that nothing will happen to her. I looked into that mutants mind and saw what he wanted to do. He wanted to transfer his consciousness into the professor first, before making her his 'property' forever. So as long as we have the professor, he won't bond with her. Besides there is something strange going on. When I looked into his head, I could also see, what she is. And the worst thing is: I can't find her here. I can't find any of her thoughts!"

That made me more worried then I already was.


	7. The Battle Part 2 And A Happy Reunion

The Battle Part 2 And A Happy Reunion

 **No ones POV**

Apocalypse suddenly woke, gasping for air. He looked at his hands and then to his right side to the other stone table, before screaming.

He yelled for one of his horsemen.

"Angel!"

The metal-winged mutant came flying.

"Yes?"

"Take Shioneeh and protect her!

I will go fighting myself!"

Angel bowed his head before he flew off.

It took some time to find her.

He heard a low scream and followed the noice.

He flew around a corner into an area that looked like a chamber.

There Angel found Helen and Psylocke.

Psylocke had her purple shining sword in her hand.

"You won't stand in my way anymore. Since you came to us, he didn't seem to notice me.

He just cares about you, but no one else.

But soon it will change!"

She raised her sword and Helen was moving like a fish on dry land.

Angel sped to them and grabbed Psylocke's wrist before the sword could meet with Helen's skin.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Psylocke fought back.

When she had a distance to Helen, Angel grabbed her and flew out through a secret passage.

He landed outside between some ruins and took the shackles, he noticed, off. The wrists were bright red, really sore, the shackles have cut her wrists.

"What did she do to you?" Angel asked.

"Why'd you save me?

You're on his side!"

"Please calm down."

"You're one of them!

You kill innocent people!"

Angel tried to calm Helen down but wasn't very successful.

So he tried something else.

"Ok then listen to me.

You don't wanna stay here right?

Not with him.

He said I have to protect you!

He himself wanted to fight.

I will help you to survive here and protect you.

The thing is, if he dies somehow, you will be free!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I won't let you go alone, Angel!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine", he said with a smirk, "Stay here!"

He flew off after that.

Some minutes later, Helen heard a huge explosion and she was thrown back by a shock wave.

She ran through thereafter and the ruins, which were surrounding a wreckage.

She went on and found the tips of metal wings.

Her eyes watered.

She grabbed the rubbles and threw them away.

They revealed a dead Angel with cuts all over.

Helen hit the ground with her fists several times, screaming, not carrying if her hands got cut.

 **At the plane**

 **No ones POV**

"Locked on", Hank said.

"Here we go."

Hank and Moira started the plane when there was a thud.

"What the hell was that?"

Just then a purple sword cut through the metal.

"Kurt", Jean said, "Everyone, grab hold of Nightcrawler!"

"I've never done it with this many people."

"Get us out of here."

Hank and Moira grabbed his tail while Jean grabbed his wrist and Kurt grabbed the professor's arm.

Suddenly Angel jumped in.

Jean moved her hand and sped the plane up towards the ground.

Angel fell back from that.

Kurt tried to teleport them away.

"Kurt, hurry!"

Kurt!"

Suddenly he made it and teleported them out.

Angel flew to the front and missed them by a second.

While the plane sped towards the ground, he closed his eyes.

An image of Helen flashed into his mind.

'I'm sorry', he thought before the plane crashed into the ground.

Kurt had teleported them into a half destroyed house.

He fell unconscious.

"Is he okay?"

"It's his energy he's drained."

"Get out.

Get out!" the professor yelled suddenly.

"Professor, it's okay.

You're with us.

It's okay."

Outside appeared a shiny dome with Apocalypse.

He stood before the building the other mutants were in, but with a little distance.

'Charles.

I know you can hear me.

We're still connected.'

"Charles!

Show yourself!

Charles!

Show yourself!"

Suddenly Apocalypse felt himself flying around, being hit by something.

It was Quicksilver who stepped in front of him and punched him in the face several times.

The his eyes went wide and Quicksilver was trapped with one foot in the ground.

"Foolish child", he said and walked around him.

Quicksilver raised his hand to punch him again, but Apocalypse grabbed the fist and twisted the arm, before breaking the leg.

Then Psylocke came around a corner and walked towards them.

"End him", he ordered.

She swung her blade but cut the throats of Apocalypse.

He grabbed her by the neck, his own wound healing. Psylocke then turned into Mystiques blue form.

"The great hero.

You are feeble.

Just like the others.

Charles.

Come!

Rescue your weaklings!

Give your life for theirs!

Charles!

Will you do nothing?"

Suddenly his eyes rolled into his back, which caused his grip to loosen and Mystique fell to the ground.

After a few moments he looked up.

One side of the building the x-men teleported earlier in, dispersed and opened their hiding spot.

Apocalypse's eyes were white and his right hand raised.

He let his hand fall and his eyes went back to normal, while stepping closer to the building.

Suddenly huge metal poles were stuck in the ground, forming an X.

Apocalypse turned to see Magneto floating in the air.

"You betray me?"

"No.

I betrayed them."

He let more metal things flying to him, trying to kill him, but it didn't work. Just then Hank jumped down with Scott.

"Cover me", he said before sprinting towards Mystique.

"I got you."

He grabbed her among with Quicksilver.

Scott took his glasses of and shot his beams.

Then suddenly there was a wave of power.

Everyone felt it.

"Helen", the professor whispered.

Without warning, Kurt's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a jolt.

"Helen!" he yelled and ran to the edge of the hiding spot.

Everyone except for the professor joined him.

They saw someone standing in the distance on a little mountain of rubble.

"Who is that?" Moira asked.

"That's Helen", Kurt relieved with a smile.

Helen was slowly walking towards them. They could see, that she was limping.

"They can't stop him", Moira whispered suddenly.

"Helen", the professor mumbled, "Help me!"

Hank jumped over some ruins to Apocalypse but was thrown into a car. He threw Scott back too and trapped him in a wall.

There he yelled for Hanks help twice.

"You will never win", Charles said,

"Because you're alone."

Everyone in the building looked to Charles.

"And I am not!"

He then smiled before he mouthed the word 'Helen'.

"Let.

Go.

Unleash your true power, Helen.

No fear."

Apocalypse turned around and saw Helen walking towards him.

"Unleash your true power!

Let go, Helen!

Helen, let go!"

Suddenly, Helen threw her arms back and arched her back.

Her mutant powers she had, bursted out like a sudden explosion. Apocalypse screamed like he was in pain.

His armor slowly dispersed.

Hank woke up with a growl, he jumped up and ran to Scott after he spotted him, and freed him.

He took his glasses of and shot his beams.

Apocalypse created a shiny dome around himself to escape, but then lightnings struck the dome.

The skin of Apocalypse dispersed slowly, he looked at Helen.

"Sh-Shioneeh.

My own daughter.

Why?" he yelled before his body dispersed completely.

 **Kurt's POV**

It was amazing, how she fought.

When the mutant god disappeared, I immediately teleported to her side and caught her before she could hit the ground.

I held her tight in my arms.

She was looking so beautiful in the dress she wore, it looked egyptian.

The dress and also her hair and skin showed remains of dried blood.

My tail wrapped around her waist.

She raised her left hand and touched my cheek, I leaned into her touch.

"My Helen", I whispered.

She was still breathing heavy.

I leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Finally, I have you back!"


	8. Truth Is Out!

Truth Is Out!

Almost a week after the battle the everyday life kicked back in.

But not for everyone.

Mystique and Hank trained a new team of X-Men.

Quicksilver, Scott, Storm, Jean, Kurt and Helen.

They should be training together as the new X-Men.

Only five of them trained and the attention of one of these five was not with the training.

Helen was sleeping the last few days since the battle and Kurt was thinking about her and her condition.

Today was another training day.

"Kurt, concentrate!"

The last named jerked and lifted his head.

Jean was using her telekinesis to throw things at him.

Kurt teleported to the other side of the room.

"Stop!"

Everyone did as told.

"Kurt I have to speak to you", Mystique said not quite friendly.

Kurt followed her out.

"Listen, I know you're worried about her.

I've talked to the professor.

We agreed that you can stay with her till she wakes up.

But...

As soon as she does you and her will start training immediately to get on the same level as the others.

Understood?"

Kurt was smiling and nodded his head quickly before teleporting immediately to the med bay.

 **Kurt's POV**

I was so happy that I was allowed to spend my now won free time with Helen.

She was still on the med bay.

 **Flashback**

 _I held her close to me as she closed her eyes._ _I gently stroke over her black hair and her cheek before picking her carefully up._ _"How are we going to get back to the institute?"_ _"Maybe I can help."_ _That came from Magneto who lifted his hand and formed metal into a small jet._ _A few grabbed me by the arms or tail while others walked to the plane._ _I teleported and sat down in a nearby seat, having Helen still on my lap._ _"You really like her don't you?" the girl with the hair said._ _I nodded._ _"She's my life."_ _"Ok we are ready to gooooo..."_ _"Wait."_ _"What's the matter Jean?"_ _"How's this possible?" Jean mumbled._ _"What, what do you mean?"_ _"This angel guy._ _He's supposed to be dead._ _Yet..._ _He's alive!"_ _Everyone turned their look to Jean with an unbelieving expression._ _"That can't be."_ _Jean closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate on something._ _A few minutes later the metal-winged guy came floating in._ _Jean opened her eyes again and set him on the jets ground._ _We all took a step closer to see him breathing._ _"I think we should go now."_ _Hank sat in the pilot seat and started the jet._ _Just a half hour later we were at the mansion._ _Or what was left of it._ _"Great what now?"_ _"Let us handle this."_ _Jean and Magneto were both standing in front of the ruins and they both used their mutant power to rebuilt the mansion._ _The other students were looking at us, like we were ghosts or something._ _Soon the rebuilding was done._ _So I took Helen to the med bay._ _Moira and Hank followed._ _They checked her vitals and Moira washed off the blood and sand and changed her clothes while I waited outside._

 **Flashback end**

I hold her hand and watched her face when her eyes suddenly began flutter open.

I gasped as I saw her beautiful eyes.

"Kurt?"

I had tears in my eyes.

"Hey. Don't cry."

I sat her up so that she was completely facing me.

Then I hugged her tightly.

She wrapped her legs around my waist which caused my tail to wrap around her exposed leg.

"Don't do this to me ever again, ok?"

She nodded too fast, she hold her head with a pained expression.

She must feel dizzy.

I hugged her tighter, I was feeling everything; happiness, sadness and other emotions.

She cried out and I again tried to calm her down.

Her hands grabbed onto the sides of my shirt pulling me closer.

There was only bare space between us.

I lifted my head and planted soft butterfly kisses on Helen's head.

One of her hands slowly wandered over one of my arms up to my shoulder, squeezing it.

We both got closer and closer, the tips of our noses almost touching.

As closer we got, the warm and calm feeling was growing, also our heartbeats.

They were going fast and loud.

Her smell was enchanting to me, singing like a choir of angels in my ears, like her angelic voice sometimes.

I leaned down and gave her peck on the lips first, which grew into a longer and slow kiss, which also turned out to a very passionate one.

I pulled her closer as our lips moved in sync.

Her hands were holding onto me tighter, as were mine.

I asked myself why the material of our clothing hadn't already ripped apart, we hold each other like our life depended on that.

But to be honest, I didn't want this to end.

We had to break away for breath, the pause wasn't long.

Just seconds after we broke apart for air, we were kissing again, the passion we put in there growing every single second.

It caused Helen to wrap her legs around my waist, my tail to go around her right leg and our arms to grab tighter and pull the other one closer.

And just then a party pooper walked in.

Ok, not just one, three to be exact; Hank, Mystique and the one and only mental party pooper: the professor.

The last named chuckled.

"How're ya feeling, Helen? Better or worse?" Hank asked with a very light blush, probably because he was one of the interrupters of a ... let's say ... a make-out that was on the edge from heated to intimate.

The professor slapped his hand on his forehead, he too had a blush.

I felt Helen shift and loosened my arm, but just enough so that I could still hold her.

She looked to Mystique when her eyes widened.

Her gaze found its way to me, then back to Mystique and switched between us the next few minutes.

Her last gaze went to the professor, an concerned look on her face.

They both looked like they had a mental conversation, that was proofed by a nod from the professor, who looked down, defeated in some way.

"Yes, it's true", he whispered.

"What are you talking about", I asked.

I somehow had a feeling that I won't like it.

 **Helen's POV**

I was shocked at first when I looked to Mystique.

I could see a secret she was hiding.

I somehow knew that it had something to do with Kurt and that the professor knew it.

But not Jean, which confused me because she could read minds too.

I looked back and forth between Kurt and Mystique, slowly seeing the similarities between them.

Then I saw an image of someone with red skin.

He had black hair, red skin and a pointy tail like Kurt.

One more difference between them, were the hands.

Kurt had three fingers on each hand, the red guy five.

The next thing I saw was Mystique with picture of him in her hands and tears rolling down her cheeks.

My whole thoughts came rushing in as I put the puzzle pieces together.

When I had it fixed, I looked to the professor and send him a mental question.

"Is it true?"

"Yes, it's true", he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked confused.

Me and the professor looked to Mystique, who nodded as if she knew what we wanted.

The professor and I looked into each other's eyes.

 _"I can't do this, it's heartbreaking to me, please do this"_ , I begged the professor in my head.

He nodded.

Took a deep breath.

And looked to Kurt before saying:

"Kurt.

Raven ...

She's your mother."

 **BAAAAM**

Truth is out, how will Kurt react, how will his relationship with Helen go on and

why isn't the book ending soon?

Well...

 **I don't know**

No, **Joke.**

There's something coming up, or rather **Someone** , again.

Who can it be?

Ok I am not telling more.

Byeeeeeee


	9. Evening

Evening

 **Kurt's POV**

"M-m-my what?"

I didn't believe what I heard.

Mystique can't be my mother.

I know that I was adopted, that I was fished out of a river, but there's no proof, she has no proof, that she's my mother.

The only thing we have in common is our skin color; blue.

Well she has the opportunity to hide that, I don't.

I can't hide myself.

She can.

She's a hero, I am not.

"Yes you are", Helen whispered.

 _'How could she know what I think?'_

 _'We're bonding, Kurt.'_ _'What? Now she's in my head.'_ _'I will tell you later.'_

I looked up to the three grownups.

I turned my body only a half way, so that I can see the three and still hold my Helen in my arms.

"I don't believe you", I shot.

I knew this wasn't nice, in fact it was mean, not my friendly nature I was, but like I said: I don't believe what they think is the truth.

The professor looked to the girl in my arms, with a look I didn't like much; a pleading one.

Like he was pleading her mentally to make me believe them.

I shot them all a glare.

I was furious that they wanted to use my Helen to change my mind.

 _'Don't you dare trying to use my girl as an advantage because I have feelings for her._ _I won't ever believe you, ever!_ _Is that clear?'_ I shot angrily at the professors mind, who nodded defeated.

Then he tried to say something, but I interrupted him with a question to Hank.

"Can she be released from medbay?" I asked with a nod to Helen.

Hank nodded.

"Yes she can also attend training, but shouldn't do it before next week.

Helen, don't stress yourself, ok?

And...

Healthy food."

I didn't want to hear anything else, so I wrapped my arms tighter around her thin body and teleported to her new room.

I was told before were it would be; next to mine.

So we were just one wall apart.

"Where are we?"

"That's your room."

She looked at me with big eyes.

"And where's yours?"

I pointed to a wall.

"Right behind that wall."

I gently sat her down on her bed.

Then I suddenly felt awkward.

I shifted from one foot to the other.

"So...ehm... I'll leave you alone then."

I turned around to the door to leave, but was hold back by a pair of arms around my torso.

My head turned around to see her nuzzling her head in the back of my shirt.

When Helen noticed she looked up at me.

'Don't go' she mouthed.

"Please stay."

"Hey, I am next door."

She shook her head saying:

"That's too far."

I gave her a questioning look.

She smiled hesitantly what caused me to chuckle.

Now when I think about it, Helen made me feel complete.

Like she's my other half, a soulmate.

I felt her pulling at my arm, I must have been in deep thought.

"Ok, I'll stay. But first I've got to get some things. Wait here", I told her.

"Ok."

I teleported to the kitchen grabbing some fruits and cutting them into little piece.

I then threw them in a bowl, mixing them as a fruit salad.

Hank said that she should eat healthy things.

I grabbed some spoons and more little bowls, then teleported to my room to quickly change into something more comfortable.

That all took me at least 15 minutes.

As I teleported back to Helen's room, she jumped and looked at all the things I had.

Her eyes widened.

I grinned.

"What...?"

I set all the stuff on the table that was empty.

Then I stretched my arm and hold the clothing out for her to take.

"Eeeeh..."

"Moira gave them to me when we brought you here.

Some pajamas... or whatever."

She took them from me carefully, stroking over my hand accidentally, which caused her to blush.

Helen went to the bathroom to change.

While she did that, I put some of the fruit salad into the little bowls.

After a few minutes of waiting, she finally came out of the bathroom...

And I must say she was literally hot, totally good-looking.

I didn't notice that my lips parted.

She slowly stepped closer.

Her pajamas were a top and some shorter pants.

Moira was a total fashion expert.

It was slowly going towards summer so it was suitable.

Her black hair was a tangled messy braid.

My heart burned to touch her, caress the smooth skin and to kiss her soft lips, when I ,unknowingly to me, ran my tongue over my own.

She blushed cause of my staring.

What can I say, I couldn't help it.

I grabbed and teleported us to her bed to sit down.

I sat behind her and slowly and carefully began to untangle her braid.

As I parted the strands, I noticed the incredibly length of her hair.

It was so soft and went to her mid-thigh.

I stroked more then one time over this soft hair.

When my hand slid on her shoulder, she shivered.

"Freezing?" I asked.

She sneezed once, twice and then a third time.

I threw back the blankets immediately, shifted her and pulled the blanket up.

We sat now at the headboard of the bed.

She was still shivering so I pulled her on my lap.

Helen scooted immediately closer and I embraced her tight to warm her with my body warmth and the blanket, which I had to pull up again.


	10. Goodnight

Goodnight

 **Helen's POV**

Kurt and I were still sitting on my bed, talking, laughing and eating the fruit salad. I must say he looked really really handsome.

 _'Oh my god! What are you thinking. Wait why is he blushing?'_

"You really think that way about me?" he asked looking away and blushing furiously.

"Wait... h-how...I mean... how do you know?"

"I thought you said that."

 _'But I didn't say a thing.'_

He looked at me wide eyed.

"Again. But your lips didn't move. You thought that and I could hear it. You... you send me that thought."

"How?" I mumbled.

"Didn't that happen earlier ago too? In med-bay I mean."

 _'He's right.'_

"And you said something from bonding?"

 _'Oh my gosh. Now I remember!'_

"What?"

I turned my head and blushed as I thought of what that female voice said in my head, when I was kidnapped by that strange guy.

"S-s-soul...mate?"

I nodded. I looked at him expectantly and afraid of his reaction. He must have felt that, because he turned his body to me and embraced me tightly. I patted his head gently as if he would be crying and me the one to comfort him.

"I'm not crying", he said.

"I didn't say that!" I exclaimed.

"But you thought it!" he said, this time pouting.

I chuckled and cupped his face, forcing him to look at me. I suddenly had the urge to kiss him. And I did. His lips were tasting like strawberries. Well we ate fruit salad before. We broke apart for air. I yelped as he pulled me up to his lap I was now sitting on. His yellow eyes gazed into mine.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

My lips parted.

 _'He's asking me on a date! I can't believe it. That must be a dream!'_

"It isn't a dream. Or would in your dream something happen like this?"

He kissed me again and this time with more love and passion. As we broke apart for air again I said:

"Yeah, it would."

He blushed at that.

"And your answer?"

"I would love to."

Kurt smiled. He leaned down but didn't kiss me.

"Soooo, what else would happen in your dreams?" he asked with a devilish smirk.

I squeaked at his question and blushed. In no way should he know that we did more than kissing in my dreams, that we had ... no no no no nooo! No thinking. He smirked again.

"Bad girl", he said.

I hid my face on his shoulder. Then I felt something warm and tickling on my neck. I glanced to the side and there...

He was kissing my neck! Oh my...

He found a sensitive spot and bit it. _Wait, what? What's he doing?_

"I'm marking you. You're mine now! And I won't share my love."

 _He's marking me? Like giving me a lovebite?_

"Yes I'm marking you, like giving you a lovebite."

He then bit me again at the same spot, with that he earned a quiet moan from me. Kurt's hands made their way under my top, but only a little bit. His skin was warm.

"You're still cold?"

I nodded. He turned around with me still on his lap and laid back down. I was on top of him, my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He pulled the blanket over us and embraced me with warmth.

"Where are we going on our date?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"That's a surprise my love."

He kissed my head and rubbed my back before saying:

"Goodnight my love. Sleep well."

"You too Kurt. Goodnight."

I yawned and fell asleep in his arms.


	11. Heated Date

Attention please!!!!!!!!

It's getting very very hot in here.

Like lemon hot.

If you don't like lemon, then don't read this chapter.

Heated Date

 **No ones POV**

"He did?"

Jean was jumping up and down like an overexcited kid that's getting presents. Helen nodded.

"Where is he taking you?" Jubilee asked.

"I don't know."

"But I do", Jean said, "And I already know what you can wear. He will definitely fall to his knees", she added smirking.

Helen blushed. Jean took her hand and guided her to her room.

"Wait here, I will get everything."

Helen nodded as answer and waited for her to come back. Jean came back into her room after five minutes and started to work on her very long hair. This took the most time but the result was 'magnificent' she said. Helen's hair was partly braided and partly curled. Then she got to work with the makeup. Helen's eyes were looking a bit bigger and her eyelashes were longer.

"Now the dress!"

Helen turned and saw the dress she was holding.

"That's a bit short isn't it?"

"No it isn't. And trust me it will do it's duty."

Helen wondered what Jean meant by that. But she was soon to find out. The dress had no sleeves and it was colored in skin tone underneath the black lace, which was patterned. After putting on the dress, I walked to the mirror and looked at myself.

"That can't be me."

"It is you Helen. To one hundred percent."

I turned and hugged her.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I think your date is now waiting for you."

She walked out of the room and just a few seconds later Helen heard a 'Bamf' behind her and she turned around to see her date.

"Wow,... you... look amazing."

"Thank you. You look amazing too. My elf."

"My butterfly. Ready to go?"

Helen nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise. Now close your eyes and don't cheat."

Kurt covered Helen's eyes and teleported them to a meadow.

"You can look now."

Helen opened her eyes and gasped.

"Wow."

The meadow was full of flowers and in the middle a blanket with plates two glasses and a bottle of something, she couldn't guess what it was. Some candles lit up the place since it was evening now. Kurt grabbed her hand and lead them over to the blanket where they sat down.

"You know Helen, I'm happy that we're a couple now. Your smile really warms my heart."

"I'm happy too. You're my only love and no one can let me feel like this except you."

Kurt smirked.

"Oh really? I ask myself what else I can do to you."

He pulled Helen on his lap, his hands holding her butt.

"You're very naughty Mr. Wagner."

Kurt chuckled.

"You think so? Well I can be more naughty."

He started kissing her neck. Helen chuckled.

"Well Mr. Naughty, why don't we eat before we do something more extravagant?"

"A good idea."

"What's in this bottle?"

"Something to make you submissive", he said evilly.

He gave her a glass of red wine. She ate a few grapes before she sipped at the wine.

"That's delicious", she exclaimed.

"Come here."

Helen looked to Kurt who drank some wine but didn't swallow it. He cupped her cheek with one hand, while the other was still on her butt and kissed her. She let the wine flow into her mouth and swallowed it. When they parted she breathed heavily. She thought for a moment with the view down before looking up again into his eyes which were looking at her with curiosity. Helen suddenly jumped off of his lap and sat next to the bottle which she took and drank a huge sip. Then she set it down and took off running with a laugh. Kurt was confused but saw that she was a bit inebriated. So he stood and teleported a few feet in front of her. She yelped playfully and turned around running back to the blanket. Kurt smirked and teleported directly in front of her, causing her to bump into his chest. He quickly embraced her with his arms and teleported them to another place.

Kurt gently pushed her on the low laying sofa and leaned over her. Their lips met and moved in sync. Kurt's hand grabbed the hem of Helen's dress and pulled it up and over her head. At the same time she took off his jacket and shirt. She let her hands roam over his abs.

"You look really sexy in that."

Kurt nodded to her Dessous. They were colored in a dark purple that was seductive to him. He kissed her again tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. Helen parted her lips and let him explore her mouth. He pulled away and left a trail of wet kisses down her neck and her breasts. Reaching behind her, he opened the clasp of her bra and removed it. Then he removed her panties. He leaned closer to her face again and they kissed passionately. Kurt suddenly felt a hand over the base of his tale, pushing him down and he felt Helen rubbing against the bulge in his pants that grew harder through this rubbing. Kurt gasped and trembled a bit.

"Someone's excited", Helen murmured.

She flipped them over and pulled him down so that just his back was laying on the sofa. She pulled down his pants, letting his cock lay free. They both made eye contact she lowered her head and dipped her tongue into the slit. Kurt gasped. He didn't expect that. And he didn't knew if she did this because she was a bit inebriated. He suddenly quivers violently as she released his cock with a 'plop' and massaged its head with her fingers. When she pumped he released his seed with a loud moan and violent trembling. Kurt then pulled her up so that she sat on his lap. He kissed her reddened and wet lip while he slowly and carefully slid a finger in her core and hooked it, directly hitting the g-spot.

"Oh my god", Helen cried out.

He pulled his finger out and embraced his cock with her saliva, using it as lube. He placed himself at her core and made eye contact only to find a scared looking Helen.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I heard that it hurts when someone looses her virginity."

"You're still a virgin? Don't worry, I will be gentle with you and it will be an unforgettable experience. I promise."

Helen nodded. Kurt slowly pulled her hips down and when he reached the tiny and thin barrier he pressed one of his love's hands and quickly pushed through the barrier, causing it to rip apart. Helen cried out in pain and laid her forehead on his right shoulder. He stroke over her back and tried to calm her down. Kurt flipped them over gently so that she was laying comfortably on the sofa with him leaning over her body. He took her hands and laid them on his shoulders. Before he began to move inside of her, he nipped her ear and whispered:

"Enjoy this my love."

H slowly began to move and set a pace. Their breathing hitched after a few minutes. He sat up, still moving and now hitting the g-spot. Helen tried to bite back a moan but failed.

"Let it out Helen, we're alone and no one can hear us."

Kurt kept thrusting as the lust and need grew and a hot feeling went through their abdomens. He was slowly loosing the pace as the climax approached. Suddenly Helen arched her back as he thrust into her hard and roughly. She tightened around his cock and he embraced her warm body as he kept grinding into her until his clock twitched and he released his seed. They were literally drowning in pleasure as Kurt kept rocking till they both felt their mixed liquids running down their legs. They were both breathless and he collapsed over her stomach as the explosion-like feelings still shot through his body.

A few minutes after they regained their breath, he took some pillows laid them beneath their, still hot, bodies and pulled a blanket over themselves.

"And?"

"It was the most amazing thing I've ever done", Helen purred seductively, "I hope we can do that more often."

Kurt smirked evilly.

"You're naughty, you know that? But that's hot and it turns me on."

Helen smiled and laid her head and right hand on his chest while he stroke over her back. She fell asleep listening to his heartbeat and he listening to the sounds of nature.

-Ok long chapter.

And a really hot one.

Was it okay?

Please tell me.-


	12. Dream

The sun rose and shone brightly over the meadow and the hideout where Kurt and Helen had been a few hours ago.

 **Helen's POV**

I woke up to someone stroking over my bare back. I looked up and saw my blue boyfriend. He smiled down at me.

"Morning my love", he said and gave me a kiss on my head.

"Morning handsome", I replied, "yesterday was really great. Thank you."

I propped myself up with my arms and placed my lips on his. They were soft and warm as always. Kurt's hands were roaming over my bare back. I deepened the kiss, I traced my tongue over his bottom lip. He parted his lips and embraced me now tighter. His tail wound around my right leg and spread them both. Kurt was now laying between my legs and let a hand glide to my core. As he wanted to insert one finger, I jerked with a pained yelp and tuned to the side. Kurt still hovered over me and looked down at me worried.

"Hey, darling what's wrong?"

"It hurts."

"But you aren't a virgin anymore. Should I bring you back and let Moira check on you?"

I nodded.

"Yes please."

He leaned down and kissed away my tears. Then he put on his clothes and handed me mine and wrapped me in a big and thick blanket. I closed my eyes and felt him teleport. I heard him asking the professor to get Moira down to med-bay in his thoughts. A few minutes later, she came down.

"What's wrong? Charles said that you wanted to speak with me?"

"Well yesterday we were on a date and we drank a little. Then we... e-ehm... well..."

Kurt blushed and so did I.

"You slept with each other?" Moira asked, seeming to know what we indicated.

Both, me and Kurt nodded.

"And today we... ehm... started again, but she said it hurts more. And I saw that she was bleeding."

Moira smiled.

"That's normal when a woman looses her virginity. There's a tiny and thin barrier. And when you sleep with a woman then it tears apart and it bleeds. The soreness is also normal. So you don't have to worry. But I should check on you for inner injuries."

After Moira checked me for inner injuries, Kurt teleported us to my room. I wanted to walk to the bathroom but my knees buckled. He catched me in his arms and scooped me up.

"You don't have to shower alone."

"Who said something about a shower? Why not a bath?"

"That's an even better idea."

He walked in the bathroom and set me down in the dry bathtub. He took off his clothes one by one and sat behind me while I dropped the blanket on the floor. He let the warm water flow and grabbed some soap. I heard him scatter over his hands and shuddered a bit as I felt the colder soap on my back. Kurt massaged my shoulders slowly before letting them roam over the front of my upper body. He gently pushed me against his chest and I fell asleep in his arms.

 **-Dream-**

 _"My daughter, you're save now. I'm so glad."_

 _"You're very familiar... Mom?"_

 _"Yes my dear. I'm your mother. And I must say I'm so proud of you. Really."_

 _"I wish you could be here with me... wait... you can!"_

 _"My daughter..."_

 _"I know what I can do. Please let me do this."_

 _"No please..."_

 _"Mom, I want to have you in my life. I never met you personally. I want to see you. And introduce you to my friends and mate. And don't say you already know them from watching over us."_

 _"Okay, fine. You'll have to travel through time. And remember the dress code!"_

 **-Dream end-**

I woke up with a jolt and sat up. I felt hands squeeze my shoulders.

"Darling? What's wrong?"

"We need to go to the professor. There's something I need to do."

"Okay. But are you still sore?"

"Not so much anymore like before."

We climbed out of the bathtub and dried ourselves before getting dressed. We walked hand in hand through the corridors when we heard the professor's voice.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

We turned around and saw him with Scott, Peter, Jean and Jubilee coming out of one of the classrooms.

"Yes. There's something I need to do."


	13. Ancient Egypt

"You want to do what?"

I sighed.

"I want to travel back in time to..."

"Resurrect Apocalypse? You miss daddy?" Jean asked.

"What? No. Not him I would never do that. It's my biological mom. I want to give her another chance of life since she didn't get one and died a few minutes after my birth."

Jean looked like she didn't believe me. I didn't know what the cause of her sudden mood change was.

"But there's a dress code."

"Oh I love dressing up", Jubilee shot happily and excited.

"Let me work on that and we'll can still go today. If we're allowed to. Professor?"

The last named nodded smiling.

"But let Jubilee help you. You can't do that alone."

Me and Jubilee went off to get everything we would need to make the right clothing. We started to sketch. We exchanged ideas and did some research with some books, the internet and my memories. We finally got the right dresses for us girls and Jubilee went off to take Jean's, Raven's and Moira's dresses to their new owners. When she came back, we both dressed.

It was golden. It was made of a bikini-like top and a very short skirt with a very long loincloth and an open skirt. The top and skirt were held together by a belt. The top was held by a collar of many mini-necklaces and pendants. I put on a pair of sandals.

Then we heard the professor in our mind. He told us that everyone was waiting downstairs. Jubilee and me walked downstairs, trying not to fall over because our dresses were very long. When the others heard us coming, they immediately turned to us. Kurt was staring at me unbelieving at what he was seeing. His eyes held so much love and passion. I couldn't help but blush in a deep red.

"Y-you look beautiful."

I blushed more as he said that.

"Thank you."

"So is everyone ready?" the professor asked.

Everyone nodded and a dome appeared. It was shiny and blue.

"I like the color", Kurt whispered in my ear.

I chuckled and took his hand. I guided our little group through that portal. One second we were in the mansion and the next, we stood outside an egyptian palace. Everyone looked at the building in awe.

"You lived here in your past life?"

I nodded.

 _"Your highness!"_

The voice that called me was not unknown to me. But I couldn't get the name.

 _"It's good to see you again. Can you show me to my mother's tomb?"_

The guard nodded to me and walked away. Before I walked after him, I turned around to the others.

"You can come with me or wait and look around a bit."

"We'll wait and look around a bit."

I nodded and started to follow the guard when I felt a to me well known hand grabbing mine. Kurt's tail was swinging around behind us. Sometimes it gently hit my left leg. We arrived at my mother's tomb. I stood next to the corpse and knelt down laying one hand on the head and one over the dead and unbeating heart.

 _"Let her soul come back. Give her a life. Give her a chance. Let her rise."_

My hands shimmered. It took a minute before something changed. The corpse started to move and to breath. I smiled like crazy with tears in my eyes as I helped her unwrap the bandages from her head. When I saw her face, I gasped. I looked like my mother. She turned her head and looked around confused. But her confused expression changed when she saw me.

 _"Shionee?"_

 _"Mom."_

She now cried too when we hugged each other. When we parted, I helped her up and turned with her to face my boyfriend.

"May I introduce to you my mother? Mom, this is my boyfriend..."

"Kurt", she said with an accent.

Kurt raised an eyebrow questionably, confused how my mother could possibly know his name.

"She watched over us the whole time", I said.

He nodded understanding and greeted her.

"It is an honor to meet the mother of my love."

After a little talk we walked back to the palace with the guard in front of us, happy that the queen of Egypt was back.

 _"My dear girl, we need a change of clothes."_

Kurt nodded and went to search for the others. My mom took us to her rooms. There some female servants came in with some boxes and fabrics. They helped us dress. But they didn't dress me completely. It may look like a very tight dress, but it is in fact bodypaint, gold and a bit black. I shuddered as I felt the cool color touch my skin. My breathing hitched but calmed down shortly after. My mom watched the how the servants worked with the paint, she was already dressed. When the servants finished, she smiled.

"You look beautiful my darling. _Very good work._ "

She addressed the last parts to the females, which nod and walk out.

"Come, your friends are waiting in the throne room."

She grabbed my hand and guided me to the throne room. The professor, hearing our thoughts, turned around and hiccuped. I chuckled quietly. Then Peter turned around and elbowed Kurt.

"Hey man, I knew your girlfriend is hot, but I didn't imagine she would be this hot. You're a very lucky boy."

"What do you mean?"

Peter nodded in our direction. Kurt turned around and blushed furiously and looked like he was falling unconscious. But he caught himself and teleported in front of me while my mom walked to the others. Kurt took my hand and kissed the knuckles.

"May I escort the princess out?"

I nodded. He teleported us into the garden which was full of green.

"You look really..."

"Amazing?"

"Hot."

He smirked evilly. We walked and talked or sat down and enjoyed the good weather for a few hours until the sun began to set. He suddenly smirked and stood, helping me up and wrapped his arms around my waist. He teleported us to my rooms...

Mean cliffhanger!!!!!


	14. Not feeling well

Kurt pushed Helen onto the soft bed, hovering over her. He leaned down and laid his lips on hers, hungry for kisses. His hands grabbed her hips tight and pulled her up on his lap. He laid his hands on her shoulders and the movements with his fingers caused the paint to smear. Their kiss grew more heated until he broke the kiss to gain a steady breathing again.

"Where can the paint be removed?" he asked.

Helen pointed, also breathless, to the pool in the room, that was between ten and twenty feet away from the bed. Kurt nodded and began to strip them. First his shirt and pants, then her clothing. He pulled her on his lap again and she hooked her legs over his tail. Kurt teleported into the pool, making the water splash. He sat on the stairs with her on his lap and pulled her in for another heated kiss. While kissing, he let his hands roam over her body, washing off the paint. When the paint was removed he left some trails of kisses over her jawline, down her neck to her collarbone. Kurt grabbed her and laid her on the edge of the floor to the pool and stood between her legs. Helen blushed furiously as he traced one of his hands over her stomach up to her breasts which he caressed with gentle kisses. Kurt pressed himself more against her and she could feel something hard laying partly on her stomach. Grabbing this hard thing Helen realized it was his cock. She rubbed the tip lightly. He gasped and shuddered as a wave of pleasure went through his whole body. His arms buckled and he laid his upper half on her stomach before looking into her eyes again.

"Here or bed?"

"Bed."

Kurt teleported them on the bed again, Helen laying underneath him. There she yawned. Kurt covered them both with a soft blanket and pulled her on top of him. They both fell asleep fast.

 **Next morning**

Helen woke up with a nausea. She quickly climbed off of her boyfriend and ran for the toilet. There she's threw up, which woke him up. He searched for his love but didn't find her until he heard her. He teleported to her side, she was leaning over the toilet. He grabbed her hair and held it back.

"Hey, sweetheart. Why're you throwing up?"

"I don't know. I feel so sick."

Her voice was raspy and she was lightly sweating. In her eyes were tears. Kurt turned her around and kissed them away as they began rolling down her cheeks.

"Come on."

He carefully lifted her in his arms and walked back to the bed where he laid her down. Just then her mother knocked and came in.

"Good morning... Oh dear, what's wrong?"

"She doesn't feel very well. She also threw up a few moments ago."

"Can you get a nurse? And some fruits?"

Kurt nodded and stroked Helen's hair with a smile and teleported out of the room. Two minutes later, a nurse came in and started a check up. After some more minutes she whispered something into the mother's ear and went out, closing the door behind her.

"What's the matter Mom? What did she say?"

The young woman turned to her daughter and grabbed her hand with a happy smile.

"You're pregnant my dear."

"What?"

Helen couldn't believe her ears. She would be a mother in eight months? She had to tell Kurt.

'He would be very happy. And a great and carrying father. The only things that would be missing is a grandfather for our baby.

"I knew it Helen!"

They heard Jean yell outside. They both went to the throne room carefully. There stood a furious Jean with an aura made of power, the energy coming in waves from her. The waves grew and got more forceful. Helen went with her mind in Jean's and what she saw and heard shocked her.


	15. Resurrected

**Helen's POV**

'I'm sorry professor but I have to do this', I thought and showed him hat I meant.

His eyes widened a bit but he nodded slowly. Jean read their thoughts and got angry.

"I knew it!" she yelled.

Her eyes began to glow like a fire. She swung her arms and threw Helen against the next pillar. Helen yelped in pain before she landed hard on the ground on her stomach. A piercing pain shot through her stomach.

'Please be safe my little one.'

"Do it Helen! Resurrect him!" the professor yelled.

Th egyptian princess closed her eyes and summoned all her energy. Her body glowed in a bright light that was pulsing and sending out energy waves.

"These energy waves", the professor murmured.

"It's the same we felt when we fought Apocalypse", Hank added.

The pulsing got stronger and Helen almost carried away in the energy but Jean raised both of her arms this time and smashed Helen to the pillar and on the ground again. She let her float over the ground and wanted to smash her again into something, when a blue hand stopped her. And the hand wasn't from Kurt.

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter!" the deep ancient voice exclaimed.

"En Sabah Nur? He is alive?" Moira asked.

The next second they all heard a pained scream. They turned their heads to the scream's direction. The egyptian princess was silently screaming. Apocalypse had enough of the pain his daughter had to go through. He let Jean's arm go and let her body be surrounded by earth and dirt. While he did that, Helen slumped down on the ground and stood up with the pillar as support.

"Are you okay?" Moira asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Just a little shaken."

But little did Helen know that a few minutes later someone would be fighting for its life. And she for hers. Everyone turned to Jean.

"Jean what you did wasn't right. You know that? You could have gotten her killed!"

The professor was disappointed. He had investigated his hope in her, that she would manage her mutation. But now he saw that it was for nothing. The group didn't know that behind their back, Helen's knees were buckling and she was clutching her stomach. The professor heard a screaming voice in his head which also told him to turn around. He turned around and his eyes held a confused look.

"Helen, are you really okay?"

"I-I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. My stomach hurts like hell."

"No wonder. Jean smashed you against the pillar and on the ground more than once", Scott said.

"No it isn't just that", Apocalypse said.

Helen gasped as she felt something running down her legs.

"No please don't be that what I think it is", she whimpered.

She slowly pulled up her long white dress a bit under her knees and saw the red liquid forming a little lake on the ground. Her knees buckled now completely and she collapsed. Before she hit the ground with her head, she was caught by a pair of blue arms and a blue pointy tail. Apocalypse knelt down beside them and laid his hand on her stomach.

"Medical attention immediately. It can still be saved."

Kurt nodded and teleported them to her room. Egyptian nurses and Moira, Raven as well came running in and immediately began to work on Helen to save the unborn.

 **Three hours later**

It took a bit more than three hours to save both, Helen's and the unborn's, life. But when Moira, Raven and the nurses came back to the throne room where everyone was waiting and when the others saw a happy look on their faces, they breathed in relieved.

"Everything's fine. It was hard to keep them alive and they were closed to slip into death but now there's no danger anymore", Moira said before turning to Kurt, "Congratulations Kurt, you're becoming a father."

The last named breathed in nervously and slowly began to hyperventilate but a hand on his shoulder calmed him down. He was surprised to see Apocalypse smiling.

"And if you need help, we will assist you", he said with his darker voice.

"Thank you."

Apocalypse turned to the others.

"I'm sorry that I didn't see the right ways. And what I did to you. Especially you."

He addressed Scott with the last part.

"You lost your brother because of me. But maybe my daughter will help you to get rid of your pain."

"You mean by bringing him back to life?" Scott asked unbelieving.

Apocalypse nodded. Scott had tears in his eyes.

"That would be the best thing in my life. Speaking of the best thing in life, Kurt don't you wanna go to your love?"

"You're right!"

He grabbed one arm of a surprised Apocalypse and teleported them to Helen's room. They stood near her bed and watched her sleep.

"Why did you take me here?"

"Maybe you want to talk to her, say that you're sorry or something like that. She needs a father. And you're her biological one."

After saying this Kurt sat on the bed's edge and gently stroke Helen's cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and her eyes watered as she saw Kurt sitting next to her.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I should've told you that I'm expecting your child. But I just didn't see the right opportunity to tell you..."

Kurt silenced her with a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

"Ssshh. Now I know and will protect you and our baby. You don't have to worry anymore. But Helen here is someone who wants to talk to you. Please hear him out"

Kurt stood up and teleported to the pool with a cloth and dipped it into the cool water. He turned and found Helen and her father talking. He smiled and walked over to them, laying the wet cloth on Helen's head.

"I forgive you. But only if..."

Helen paused for a moment before continuing.

"If you won't do something like this again."

Apocalypse nodded and took Helen's left hand in his hands.

"And, that you will officially be my father."

"And our baby's godfather", Kurt shot happily.

Apocalypse nodded. He kissed Helen's hand which he was still holding.

"I will my dear, I will."

Kurt laid beside her with his left hand as support for his head and his right hand drawing patterns on her stomach.

"I'm happy to have someone like you as my daughter's mate."


	16. Contraction

**Helen's POV**

My stomach was getting huge. Very huge. And it was more difficult to walk around. My back hurt every time. I was pregnant in the eighth month, almost in the ninth. Kurt took care of me very lovingly, along with my father. Yes my father changed. Even my mother gave him another change and they were getting married. They can't get a child anymore but they are happy that they have me. I was currently sitting on my bed and made my mother's bouquet for her wedding, when two hands were laid on my swollen belly.

"Hey", a voice whispered in my ear.

I smiled and greeted my boyfriend back. He laid his head on my shoulder while I worked on the bouquet.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me suddenly.

I nodded. He stood up from behind me and I laid the bouquet to the side and turned around. Suddenly I felt something in my belly.

"What's wrong?"

"I think the baby kicked me."

He kneeled down in front of me and laid one of his hands on the belly. He smiled after he felt the kick too and gently stroke the belly.

"Hey little one, can you hear me?"

The baby kicked again.

"I think that means yes", I laughed.

"We want you to know that we really love you and that we can't wait to see you", Kurt said and leaned down while pulling the top up and pressed a kiss on the belly.

"Hey", he whined.

"What's the matter?" I asked confused.

"He or she kicked me as if it doesn't want me to kiss you", he pouted.

I chuckled

-"Come here."-

and grabbed him at the back of his neck pulling him closer and pressing my lips to his. The kiss got more heated till my stomach growled for food.

"My stomach is a real party pooper."

"Not for long, come on."

He helped me stand up and I pulled the top down. He teleported us to a room with many pillows, some small ones and some big ones. Really big. I sat down on a big one and Kurt handed me a plate. He sat next to me and we ate in silence. I set the plate down and leaned back a bit when Kurt's tail made its way over my belly. I laughed when it tickled. He smiled at me.

 **A month later**

My father and mother had there wedding two weeks ago and were now on their honeymoon. I didn't want to know what they did there and how they did it. I was feeling heavier and heavier every minute. I was sitting in the throne room and now standing up. When I was standing at the stairs' base, there was a dripping sound. A piercing pain shot through me and I cried out loud. A guard heard my crying out and came in running. I bent down on my knees and breathed in heavily.

 _"Everything alright your highness?"_

 _"Get my boyfriend and a nurse. And write to my father and mother. I don't want to disturb them, but I think the baby's coming."_

The guard nodded and left to do what I ordered. A few minutes later, Kurz came running in with a nervous and excited expression.

"Is everything okay my love?"

"My water broke and I already had a contraction", I managed to bring out, breathing heavily.

 _"We've to get You to Your room Your highness. We informed Your parents already and they are on their way here."_

I only managed to nod before I let out a scream and my knees buckled.


	17. Birth

My back arched as I sat on the bed with my back up leaning against the headboard as another wave of pain shot through me. Kurt was sitting on my right side and was holding my hand. I hoped that he didn't mind that I was squeezing his hand so tightly. Sweat was making its way over my whole body. My breathing was hitching every minute. We waited with a nurse for my parents to arrive. Twenty more minutes went by till a guard came in and said that they arrived.

'Finally.'

Kurt squeezed my hand again and laid his free hand over my belly. My mom came in with my dad a few centimeters behind her.

"Darling. How are you feeling right now?"

I laughed a little before answering.

"I'm currently fine. But..."

I trailed off and screamed, arching my back again. My dad sat down on my other side and held my hand too. My mom went to the nurse at the end of the bed. The nurse was holding a blanket which my mom took and the nurse took two bowls, filled them with water and then came back to the bed with the two bowls and two pieces of cloth. She handed one of each to Kurt who dipped the cloth into the water and wiped it over my forehead. Suddenly my mom spoke.

 _"Okay, sweety. I need you to push now."_

And I did push with all my might. But I was slowly getting sleepy, more and more. My dad noticed and touched my head, giving me more energy. When I still thought I was going to drift off, I heard a soft cry. I breathed in weakly and looked to my mom who was looking at the blanket with loving and carrying eyes.

"What is it?" Kurt asked excitedly.

My mom looked and handed me the baby in the blanket.

"It's a healthy baby boy."

"We have a boy", I exclaimed happily.

"I'm so proud of you. Both of you", my dad said.

"Thank you", I breathed.

"What do you want to name him?"

"Well I guess an ancient name and a modern one soooo... how about... Ramenses for the ancient..."

"And Jaden for the modern?"

Our son squealed happily. I cooed at the baby. His skin had a mixture of mine and Kurt's skin color so he was light blue. Kurt pulled me between his legs as he sat behind me.

"He's gorgeous."

"Yeah, he really is. He has your hair. And your eyes", I said with a dreamy voice.

"Well I don't want to interrupt the happy moment, but you should take some time to relax in the pool."

I nodded and my mom took the him from my arms. Kurt grabbed my arms and I sat on the bed's edge. My parents and the nurse went out with our son.

"Can you walk?"

I shook my head.

"No, I'm too sore."

He wrapped his arms around me and teleported us to the stairs that went into the pool. There he stripped us both. My stomach still had a little bump from the pregnancy. He gently let his hands roam over the small bump.

"Well, it's going to take a while till the bump is gone", I said, while looking down at said bump.

"I think it's looking cute. And I could be mistaken... but... uhh... your..."

"What?"

He motioned to my chest. I followed his motion and indeed, my breasts have gotten just a little tiny bit bigger.

"You're not mistaken. It comes from the pregnancy."

"I like it", he said.

Kurt bent down and took one of my breasts into his mouth. My body shuddered and I gasped. His hands were holding my back just under my shoulder blades. His warm mouth wandered over my chest and his grip tightened to an embrace so that I felt his muscles on my skin. He started licking his way over my neck to my ear. It was tickling and that caused me to chuckle a bit. My hands were laying on his shoulders as one of his hands went between my legs to my core where he massaged me. Minutes later, we both smelled of flowers and the sun was setting, shining into the room and lighting it in a dreamy gold.

"I'm tired", I whispered into his ear and yawned.

My head felt so heavy that I laid it down on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck. Kurt grabbed my thighs and lifted my legs. While he was walking out of the water, I got more and more tired, that I was like hanging limply. I didn't notice how Kurt sat on the bed and laid down with me on top of him. Eventually both of us fell asleep.


	18. Vacation

**One year later**

We were back at the mansion since a half year and we were leaving there since. Kurt's and my son is healthy and growing. I was sad to leave my home and I wish I could've stayed. But my mom said that I wasn't crown princess and that I haven't married. But what can I say. I'm still happy that I have my boyfriend at my side.

By the way. The professor still tried to persuade Kurt about the thing with Mystique/Raven as his mother. I knew it was the truth, but I didn't try anything. It was his choice how he would see this.

I also got to see a living Angel. And I mean the one from the four horsemen my dad 'hired'. When I met him again, I was crying and hugging him. I had to assure Kurt that he was no threat anymore and later Angel got to see our son Jaden/Ramenses. He was fascinated of him. He vowed to protect our little family. When he heard that my dad was alive again, he got into defensive mode. But we told him that my dad was different now and that he cared for the world. Angel first didn't want to believe that, but he actually did later.

The others have been training again. I must say I'm happy that I don't have to. I'm a mom now. I can't tell you how happy I really am now. But it would get better and I would be more happy than ever.

 **Another two months later**

"Hey, darling", my boyfriend greeted me.

I turned around and smiled, Jaden in my arms.

"Hey sweetie."

"How is our son?" he asked while he came up behind me, snaked his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder.

"He's doing great. But hungry like a wolf."

"Did he bite you again?"

I shook my head.

"No, he hasn't."

"Darling, listen. I think it's time for a small vacation."

"What do you mean?" I asked curious.

"You and me. Alone. In the hot desert of ancient Egypt. In a house at the beach. Romantic. Hm, how does that sound?"

"That really sounds alluring. But what is with Jaden?"

"Moira said that she will take care of him. With the professor and Hank."

"Well, I think I need a vacation."

Moira bursted into our room. Yes, our room. Kurt and I moved to one room. We didn't like it to be separated.

"Don't worry. I'll take really good care of him. Now go get your suitcases. They're right next the door."

"Oh Moira, did you pack them?"

"Of course. Besides in your suitcase is something that will make you boyfriend crazy."

"Moira????!!!!"

"And in Kurt's suitcase is some... protection."

"MOIRA????!!!" I exclaimed louder this time.

She took Jaden from my arms and waved before going out.

"I can't believe this", I mumbled.

"But think about it. We have time for ourselves."

"Some alone time?"

"Exactly. I hope she packed something where I can see through."

I blushed when he said that. I walked to our suitcases and grabbed mine, then looked back at him.

"Are we going now, or what?"

He smirked evilly before running after me with his suitcase. Before we entered the shining dome that would transport us to our vacation place, we heard Quicksilver yell:

"Have fun! Don't bang too much! AND USE PROTECTION!!!!"


	19. Proposal and Preparations

We arrived at a very beautiful location. It was a small house with two floors. In front of the house was a pool. Both, the pool and the house were completely hidden and surrounded by normal trees and palm trees and bushes.

Kurt took my hand and guided me over to the door, which he opened then. The inside was looking really comfy. My eyes were glowing from happiness.

"Wow", I whispered.

"You like it?" he asked me.

I looked at him.

"Like it? No."

He was shocked and looked down sadly. I cupped both his cheeks and lifted his face.

"I Love it. It's beautiful!"

I pressed my lips to his soft ones and closed my eyes. I could feel him smile into the kiss and he grabbed my waist in a very tight grip. I parted the kiss and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I'll see you in the pool", I whispered.

I grabbed my suitcase and went to the bedroom with it. I heard him teleporting and saw his suitcase already in the bedroom and opened. His normal clothes were laying on top of the suitcase. I laid mine down, opening it and grabbed a bikini.

I let my hair fall freely over my back. It has gotten really long, going over my hips. Smiling at myself in the mirror, I went outside the house, but I didn't see my boyfriend. Carefully and not to fall, I stepped inside the pool. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, enjoying the warm sun.

Suddenly Kurt teleported behind me and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I gasped and yelped in shock and jumped.

"Did I scare you, darling?" he whispered with a dark tone his voice.

My legs were still angled, floating in the water. My back pressed against his bare chest and his erection poking my butt through his pants. I grabbed his hands and held them while I let my muscles relax.

No ones POV

Kurt nuzzled his nose next to Helen's neck. Slowly he breathed in her scent. She stroke over his hair and gently unwrapped his arms from her waist. She turned around and smiled at him him, before she dove under the water. With a smooth gesture of her hand, she brought the water to bubble. Kurt couldn't see her swimming behind him, the bubble were hiding her very good. She emerged from under the water and placed her hand on his neck, letting some energy flow into his body. He jerked and gasped. When Helen pulled her hand back, he turned around. She glanced down at his hand and feet and smirked. Kurt followed her eyes. He was shocked when he lifted his arms out of the water, only to see five fingers at each hand. He grabbed his legs one by one and saw five toes on each foot.

"I couldn't do more. If I did, it wouldn't last permanently."

Kurt's head snapped to her.

"Permanently? You say... that from now on I will have normal hands and feet?"

His eyes teared up and he was about to cry, but he could control himself. Helen cupped his cheeks, smiling and whispered:

"Happy Birthday."

They were currently sitting on the edge of the pool. After a few more minutes of silence, Helen broke it.

"Was is it good present?"

Kurt turned his head into her direction, looking at her lovingly.

"Yes, it was. But there's also another thing that would be a perfect present."

"What is it?" Helen asked.

Kurt motioned for her to wait and teleported to the bedroom and searched through his suitcase till he found a tiny box. Teleporting back outside, he pulled his girlfriend up and got down on one knee.

"My beautiful Helen. You're the light in my life, the light that gives me emotions and hope. Hope, that everyone can live in this world without fearing to be accused of the own looks. You became my girlfriend. You carried, conceived and gave birth to our son. I couldn't be more happy. And you just gave me another present that made me happy. So I'm asking you now, to become my wife. My princess, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will!" the excited young woman exclaimed.

Kurt put the ring on her finger and grabbed her waist while he stood up. Then he leaned down and sealed it with a long, loving and passionate kiss.

A week later, they were back at the mansion. And to say that Moira was a bit excited, when she saw the ring on Helen's finger, was the biggest understatement. She was squealing, screaming and jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh, you two are getting married!"

By the volume of her voice, the whole mansion had to know by now. The young woman blushed. A baby cry made her eyes sparkle.

"How is the little Ray-Jay?" she cooed when Raven came to her with the little kid.

"Ray-Jay" Kurt asked amused.

"A new nickname. Ray for Ramenses and Jay for Jaden", Helen replied.

"So you two are getting married? Congratulations. You want Moira and me to help with the preparations?"

"That wouldn't be great."

"What colors?" Moira shot.

The couple was startled.

'I want white and you?' Kurt thought.

Helen smiled.

"White...", she looked at Kurt, "and blue."

"Your favorite color?" the blue teen asked smirking.

"Why, of course."

Quicksilver stopped in his tracks.

"Is that why you are clinging to him, even in class?" he teased.

"Oh shut up", Jubilee demanded, "So you guys lean back and we will do the rest, okay?"

During the next weeks, the couple was busy with answering questions like

'Aren't you so cute together?'

'Are you happy?'

'Aren't you too young to get married?'

from the classmates of the couple. A few were not happy because they wanted Kurt for themselves or they were jealous of Helen. It was the other way around with some guys at the school. But most of the people at the mansion were happy and smiled when they saw the couple with their son. Helen's dad visited with her mother. A few students were scared, because they knew that Apocalypse was the one who wanted to destroy the world. But they opened up when they realized that he actually was a nice guy. Helen had a more stressed time than her boyfriend, or now, fiancé. Jubilee, Moira and Raven and also Storm asked her questions like

'How do you want your dress to look like?'

'Who are the bridesmaids?'

'What about the food?'

'And the invitations?'

Being the best boyfriend/fiancé in the world, Helen's words, Kurt helped her relax in-between. And before they knew it, it was already the big day.


End file.
